Complete and Utter Changing Invertions
by LadyGrimR
Summary: Mitsuyuki is a sad little girl that falls into a deep depression at a very young age. Change is coming to her life real quick and soon. She better watch out and hang on for her life. She might just lose her insanity. No pairings announced.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Mitsuyuki Kimura

Current Age: 12

Height: 4'7" (Very short for the age)

Appearance: Along with being short, she's flat as an iron board, Japanese features: dark eyes, if not black. Normal sized facial features, yet she has horrible acne that she does everything to cover it up, make-up and whatnot, which makes her face look pasty, sadly, shoulder length black hair that in her opinion is too thin.

Personality: Incredibly shy, soft spoken, likes to be alone, loves her under the radar status. And she does okay in school.

Hobbies: Computer, reading, nothing active or sporty

(she's not fat, but she sure isn't thin)

~Like the character? No? Yes? Doesn't matter! I'm going to really try this. Let me know if I do a good job, okay? Thank you!~

Get it on!:

It was a very rainy day, already darkening my mood when I wake up. I sigh softly, looking at the clock as I wake and my eyes widen as I panic. I only had two hours to get ready!

I rush out of bed, and trip over my own feet, landing on the carpet with an UMPH and groaning in pain. I stand up, and limp to the bathroom where I hope in the shower and wash myself up.

And in thirty minutes, I leap out of the shower and stand in front of my mirror, staring at myself. *Why me?* I lift a finger to touch one of the many outbreaks of acne on my face and I sigh, brushing my teeth, grimacing when I notice the gap between the two front teeth and the unevenness of the bottom row. I really need braces…but I need a lot of things…I'm just so….ugly.

I apply a generous amount of acne cream to my face, and step out the bathroom. Without need for a bra, I slip on some underwear and the school uniform, the standard blue skirt, white under shirt, and blue jacket and the socks and shoes. I return to the mirror, sighing as I begin to apply a lot of foundation to cover up the acne. I've had this for almost two years now, I've gotten used to it.

I grab my backpack and run down the stairs, stopping to get some cereal and a pop tart before going to the bus stop.

As the bus pulls up and I enter, and immediately sit in the first seat, I scoot all the way to the window and stare out of it.

My family, the Kimura family, are well off, yes, but not rich. I expect to go to Ouran Public High School in the future. I've seen the way my mom and dad look when they see me. I've been told many times that they had both had bad acne when they were pubescent but with the glowing clear, amazing skin they have now? I hardly believe them. And if they did, it was probably when they were ten years old, and immediately cleared up.

I sigh again, my eyes watering.

Yet, I consider my best asset to be my eyebrows. They are perfectly and naturally arched, yet, on a face this acne-ed, it's hard to see them. So…yea….they didn't really count.

When I got to school, I felt much more depressed, and I entered the classes, feeling very alone, moody, and …ugly.

Immediately upon entering my homeroom, everyone was whispering about something. And among all of the whispers, Suoh Tamaki and Host Club was heard from all of them in the same sentence.

It didn't concern me, so I just sat at my normal desk and stared straight ahead.

My eyes glazed over, as I once again sank into my thoughts.

I have no idea when this depression began. It just all of a sudden sprang up on me. Wait! No! I remember now. It was when the person I thought most dear to me stabbed me in the back. I know I wasn't the most gorgeous twelve year old around the middle school, but she, Maya Nori, dubbed me as a retard, a complete loser, ugly, fat, and one above all others, desperate for a friend.

That day, I had overheard her say this to some girls that I had acquainted myself to, you know, saying hello whenever our ways crossed and everything.

I stayed out of sight when they started bashing me, and I almost completely lost it, though silent tears were making a large puddle at my feet.

It felt as if somebody literally stabbed me in the back AND punched me in the face and in the gut. I was completely winded and that feeling has never left me, even to this day. And this all occurred a year ago, when the school year just began.

I have never recovered and it seems as if I'm falling deeper into this depression that I've tried my hardest not to make public.

I jerk back into attention when our homeroom teacher enters, and we all stand and bow, giving our respects.

I don't know what I'm going to do…


	2. Chapter 2

I dragged myself through the school day, almost stabbing my eardrums out when I kept hearing the rumors about Tamaki and his Host Club.

Like he doesn't have anything better to do!!! He's the son of the headmaster or something at the Academy for damn's sake.

I pull my fat fingers through my thin hair and sigh. I can't wait to get home.

And when I get home, I see that Mom and Dad were sitting at the table with a beautiful red-headed woman.

I gasp softly and immediately bow, to her.

"Hello! I'm Mitsuyuki!"

I hear her laugh softly and I turn to my parents confused.

They give me a look, and finally Dad talks.

"Yuki, I think you should sit down…"

I only nod, taking his advice, and sitting on my knees at our table.

"Yuki-love, I think this is an incredible opportunity for you to take advantage of, and I think this would be the best for you, but it is completely up to you. It is only your decision to make if you want this, okay love? Do not feel pressured into doing this if you don't want to."

I nod again, slightly confused.

"Hello, I'm Yuzuha Hitachiin, mother of Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin, and also a World Known fashion designer. Yuki, I'm making an offer for you, to be my apprentice for an entire year, and if you don't like it, you may back out of it, any time you like.

Now, before you agree or disagree to anything, I'll give you the details in the most simplest of degrees.

It has been brought to my attention by your parents, dear childhood friends of mine that you are suffering from a deep depression. And also, that you have faithful insecurities with your appearance and you in general.

My offer is, to take you under my wing for an entire year to bring you around the world with my entourage and have you recuperate as a person. And according to law, I have to have a contract with you and your parents since you are underage, so that's no problem. I will give all the information to you to read and for your parents as well.

The most important thing that all three of us have agreed on is your education, and from what your parents have pulled from your report cards, you are a very excellent student. We will continue your studies, but with private tutors. Including in the areas of study are: Math: Algebra, Geometry, Statistics, Discreet, Probability, Calculus, Trigonometry, Analysis, Topography, and Combinatorics. Social Studies: North American History, South American History, Easter European, Western European, Asian, African, Middle Eastern, Australian, and Central Asian.

Science: Physical, Earth, Biology, Chemistry, Physics, Anatomy. Language: Spanish, English, French, German. And more.

The terms that I have to keep and you have to keep up with will be listed in fine print of the contract. Yuki? You have until summer break to get back to me, okay? Take your time and think this through, hard. I don't want you to think that you're making a horrible mistake with anything you choose to do or not do."

She finishes up and I was astonished, horrified really.

Oh my god.

I was in a daze. I vaguely remember myself bowing salutations to the woman before requesting an early reiteration to my bed, and finishing up some last minute homework before falling off to sleep.

The next day at school, I kept my eyes sharp, actually weighing the pros and cons of getting away from this school.

And put like this, I saw what type of opportunity I really had.

When I got home I hurried to the phone to call Yuzuha, saying that I want to accept her offer.

From then on out, my entire life changed.


	3. Chapter 3

In Preparation:

1: Give away all my clothes.

2: Throw away all my make-up (I put up a little fight to this, but was quickly reassured that there was a point to this.)

3: Pack only undergarments.

4: Pack only toiletries related to dental and facial health.

5: Get laptop and cell phone from parents for communication devices.

After all this, I was confused, yet ready to leave. I decided to drop out of the middle school early and Mrs. Hitachiin brought the contract over immediately for me to sign. And after that, I was given instructions, and now, here I am.

In a stretch limo with Yuzuha sitting across from me on her cell phone, while I was twitching from the clothes that she provided me to wear.

A robe.

She was taking me to get more prepared for the traveling. She went to her studio, and that was equipped with enough professionals, she said, that I could do all that I needed to do.

For example, I got a acne removing facial treatment that made my face feel better already; to the saloon, where they cut off all but a few inches of hair, making it spike in all directions which I thought was really cute; to the dentist, where my teeth were cleaned, and to the orthodontist where braces were placed upon my teeth. From there on, I went to get my wardrobe of the month, sense were going on tour to several different countries.

After all that, I felt as if my depression was beginning to lift, and that alone made me so much happier.

And since we had to hop a plane that left in the next five hours, I had to hurry to pack clothes that she gave me, mainly cute tops for flat-chested girls, which I thought was really nice.

I run my tongue over my clear braces, as I smile into the mirror. I feel BRILLIANT, glowing and everything!

I ruffle my hair slightly and follow Mrs. Hitachiin into her limo as the butlers and maids gather around to help with our luggage. Surprisingly, I receive a few kisses on the cheeks and handshakes from the men and women and I blush, hugging them back. I had a feeling that I wouldn't be seeing them for several months.

And I was right.

WELLINGTON, NEW ZEALAND

For the next few months here, I was given precise schedules for each day.

Wake up when Yuzuha does, around 9:00 AM, pretty reasonable, join her on a morning jog, four miles, which pretty much killed me every morning, because I was in horrible shape.

By the time we returned from the morning jog, around 11:00 AM, eat a traditional breakfast, which was very healthy to say the least, and get ready for the daily events. Photo shoots, Promos, Appearances, Fashion Shows, etc.

My appearance stayed the same:

Still short 4'7"

Still acne ridden

Still chubby

Still flat chested

Really, the only thing that changed was my hair, which I had gotten cut, and now looked awesomely spiky and wild. I liked it that way.

A few weeks into all her events, Yuzuha started having me participate in these events, sometimes as a behind the scenes messenger, sometimes as a assistant photographer, then eventually photographer myself as the months passed by and my eye has gotten sharper with fashion.

Three months into the scene at New Zealand, we packed up, and moved to Sydney.

SYDNEY, AUSTRALIA

Things that have changed:

I grew one inch. Hey, it's something!

I now had a perfectly clear face.

I had gotten an awesome tan that I hope stays.

I had gotten so much happier.

And I developed a relationship with one of my bodyguards, who know how to hack into the UN, and was now teaching me the basics. I'll call him Namura. (Anime fans, I think you would recognize the name from Marmalade Boy).

I had started my own photography collection, with a false name, which I now consider my alter ego.

My alter ego's name is Aiyashi Temai. I pretty much created a false person, in government files, and I actually sell my photos online, which has gotten me some recognition, yet nobody knows who I am, we made sure that nobody could track our computer. Only Mrs. Hitachiin knows all about this and actually encourages it. "Honey, you have to go wild in your young days, otherwise you won't have anything to brag about to your grandchildren!" Direct quotation, right here. And actually, Mrs. Hitachiin usually provides me the models to work with for my photography, and the money I make from the online sells of work, I buy my own stuff and save it up. It's quite funny actually. The paparazzi swarms Yuzuha for her fashion designs, yet they simply overlook, the flat-chested, short girl that happens to be the most promising photographer coming up of this age. Oh well, their loss.

Another thing that changed, moving on, is that I have officially lost weight, making me look like a toothpick, but I'm as fit and muscled as the smallest

body guard who is still bigger than me. What a shame. But it means that I have fun wrestling around and getting taught new things which I pretty much know my self-defense unofficially.

I may not be fat, acne ridden, or depressed anymore, but I still didn't like that I was short, and well..yea…bra-less. I mean. I would be happy with an A cup. Yes, A cup! I have no need for a bra still. Oh well. Whenever I bring this up to Yuzuha, she just takes a look at me and smirks, elbowing the nearest man, guy, boy, member of the male sex near her and points to me.

"Ye, Yuki-chan over here is going to be a real knockout when she gets into her prime, yes? I can see it now, boys will be ALL over her, and that means that she has to continue those self-defense lessons with you, RIGHT?!" Every time she did this, I would shrink up, and hide behind the nearest thing. I still don't agree with her.

Let's fast forward things, shall we?

THREE YEARS LATER

I stepped out of the stretch limo, calmly holding out an arm to Mrs. Hitachiin to help her out and we were both suddenly surrounded by flashes, loud voices and microphones shoved in our faces.

My shades were on, and I leaned down to Yuzuha, whispering.

"Is it me, or have I become a bit more popular with the Paps?"

Yes. I leaned down. I had grown a little bit over the last year…

Okay. I had grown a whole damn LOT.

Ummmm….I'm not even sure how to say this, but I grew more than a foot in the past twelve months.

Yes. I'm now 5'11"! YES. You heard me right! From 4'7 to 5'11! WHAT IN THE HELL HAPPENED?!

Actually, the Paps, Paparazzi started noticing me when I reached Yuzuha's height seven months ago. She's only 5'7" or so. And I had reached and passed her height in only a few more months.

And..another thing. Ummm…I seemed to have gotten…the lady lumps ..you know.

I HAVE FUCKING C-CUPS! I have NO IDEA how that happened either! I mean, that just started last year too! Now I have to wear bras! Okay, calm down. Deep breathes. In. Out. Inhale, and exhale. Continuing on.

My appearance has changed a lot too.

My hair, which now reaches my mid-back is always pulled back by a head band and braids, and is the darkest shade of black, and wonderfully thick.

My skin still maintained the healthy tan, since the past few years we have been quite close to the equator.

And now that I'm taller than some of my own body guards, which have now increased due to the public interest in me, I have been receiving more martial arts studies, since I've completed my own studies for up to graduation of high school. Hell yes, I busted my ass to get where I am today, intellectually.

So my body, had changed on such short notice, yes I finally had received my period, and my breasts had brown three cup sizes, my body had grown eleven inches in all directions, and with my vigorous martial arts schedule that I put together myself, I achieved the perfect body of round breasts, hard abs, muscular shoulders and arms and legs, and slender hips. But not body builder muscular, oh no. Yuzuha had totally made sure her top model did not get too buff, with regular splurges of good old Western foods, aka fast foods.

Top model? Yes. Absolutely. Aiyashi Temai is now the hottest model and photographer in the Eastern Hemisphere, and is very well world known.

I pull my shades up to smile politely at the flashes, and I listen to some of the questions before the guards had shoved them away.

"Miss Temai? Miss Temai? Where have you met Mrs. Yuzuha Hitachiin?!"

"Aiya? How old are you?! There are rumors that you are currently 25 years old, and rumors that you are 15 years old! How old are you, Aiya?!"

I just wave and smile, posing against the stretch before Yuzuha interrupts my moment of flashing happiness.

"I'm sorry, guys, but Aiya and I have an important date with my two sons! We're hosting a very special fashion show, to introduce my best model to my only sons! I will see you all later!"

The Paps eat up her words, shouting more and more questions at us as we were gently pulled into the studio and I walk arm and arm with Yuzuha as she starts calling for her sons. Strange thing that she calls them Little Devils.

I only shift, eyeing her nervously before quickly kicking off the three inch heels that were a part of my outfit, a slightly revealing dress, to my knees that focused all attention to my shoulders and ….extensions that I call breasts.

I sigh loudly, looking over the runway as I noticed all the difficulties, which there were none that I had to deal with in heels. Damn those death traps.

I suddenly went rigid when I felt two pairs of arms, one arm each around my neck and the other around my waist as I felt breath on both sides of my neck.

"Hey mom, did you get us a new toy?!"

I freaked out, letting out a war cry when I grabbed two wrists with each hand and threw them over my shoulders and onto the floor and I followed, straddling both their waists, while putting my hands to their neck when I noticed their hair.

I gulp as I nervously turn to their mom as she only gave me a slight smirk and walked over to us.

I looked back over to them, noting their wide, golden eyes and the orange shock of hair on both heads.

"OH SHIT. I'M SO SORRY!"

"AIYA WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!'

I squeak flinching. "Yes, Mama."

"Now." She immediately calms down, grabbing me by the scruff of the neck and lifting me off her obvious sons. " Aiyashi Temai, meet my sons, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. Sons meet my daughter."

I blush, as they stand up in sync with each other and eye me over slowly, and I inch behind their mother slowly.

"Now. She is not your toy, but she is your top model for tonight, treat her well boys, and Aiya, no sexually assaulting my boys either."

I blush even harder, taking a wide step from Yuzuha and fidgeting nervously.

She pats me on the head, smirking. "Break a bra strap out there, Daughter. I'll be in the first row!!"

She cackles evilly as she walks away.

I gulp, turning back to the two twins to see them not there, yet two arms wrap themselves around me and two husky voices whisper into each of my ears.

"Aiya-chan -"

"Regardless of what -"

"Okaa-san says -"

"You are our toy -"

"Tonight, and we -"

"Get to dress you up in whatever we want." They finish together, and I squeal as they run backstage with me in tow.

The twins appeared with three bags of clothing each, with a clipboard in their other hand, with glasses. They looked like business now, and I immediately sobered up, not like I was drunk, but I looked serious and eyed the two with the utmost attention.

"Aiya-chan this is our Malaysian Beach Theme show, and we have a combination of bathing suits, bikini, one-pieces, and beach clothing."

I quickly noted that this voice was Hikaru's. It had a slightly harder, natural edge to it, than Kaoru's emotionally deep edged voice.

"We will personally handle your set changes, make-up, shoes, and hair."

I cringe at the word make-up. Ever since my acne stages, I've learned that it made the skin even worse, and I've only touched lip gloss, which I hardly consider make-up anyway.

I looked up at them in time for them to simultaneously take a step forward and raise their outer arms making me step back, and into a wall, where I freeze staring straight at them. They were exactly my height, so I couldn't escape seeing the mischievousness in their eyes.

"Hika-kun, I really want to play with our toy…" Kaoru pouted, lifting his hand free from the clipboard, to run his long fingers down my cheek and to my neck, his finger tips pausing slightly at the spot where neck is almost chest and cleavage.

"I know Karu-kun, we have to wait until after the show, and when we're in our room…." Hikaru takes his touch a few steps further, pressing his fingers across my lips and sliding them down mere centimeters from the beginning of my cleavage, and I was almost hyperventilating, my eyes wide and frantic as my chest rises and falls with each quick heartbeat.

I gulp loudly as they both lean towards my neck.

Only to be interrupted by a cough, an amused, yet clearly needing recognition cough.

And I stare past their shoulders to see Mrs. Hitachiin, and I blush deeply, even past my dark skin.

They pause at my ears, and Hikaru just whispers in a very husky voice. "Later….."

I gulp again, as they both pull away to look innocently at their mother.

"Don't give me that bullshit! You were practically sexually assaulting the little poor girl! You little Devils! I gave the warning to the wrong person. I correct myself. You two have to wait until after work to play! Oh, and the lights dim in thirty."

She storms away leaving me alone, as they turn, smirk slowly.

"Little?" Hikaru snorts, eyeing my….testaments to the contradiction.

"Ha! You are anything BUT little…which works well for our collection, right Hikaru."

"Right. Now we have to work, but later after the show….."

Kaoru flicks him in the head. "Hikaru! We have to get her hair and make-up on!"

"Of course!"

They each grab an arm and escort me to their own private room.

Twenty minutes later, my hair was styled into a very high ponytail that split in the middle, leaving two long tails of hair down my back in braids. My make-up was very light and simple, considering that they knew me so well. My eyes roll at this: I only had on a bright peachy toned eye shadow, light eyeliner, mascara, and a matching peach toned lip stick. They both stared at me for a long moment when done.

And Kaoru finally whispered.

"We have a beautiful toy…"

I roll my eyes and stand up, and I am immediately whisked off to behind a curtain in the same room, while having to take off all clothes, to put on the first piece I would be opening the show with: A Hikaru Hitachiin original; A shoulder less tube top that ended right above belly button, decorated with all sorts of frills on the sides, and a bright jewel right where my cleavage lines up, and a wrap around skirt of a solid purple color that ties at the side, revealing a long dark leg, up to the mid thigh. I was to walk barefoot in this.

This room was right by the entrance to the walkway that I didn't have to change out where everybody else was.

I walked out of the curtain and Hikaru finished adjusting the piece, placing a fake belly ring onto my belly button and he checks his watch.

"Perfect."

I walk between them as they head towards the stage.

The lights dim, and walk on to a huge round of applause as they begin to chat about their theme tonight.

And the show starts, a stagehand waves me on and I step up to the archway, emotionless as I start my very own walk down the runway, and at the end, I pose, revealing the bit of thigh from the slit, leaning down to trace my finger all the way up from ankle to where the slit ends. And I walk my walk back to the backstage to see Kaoru with a clothing bag in his hand and he leads me off to fit on his piece.

Now, my walk: there is nothing like it I believe. Because I combined a lot of body movement into it. A particular arm swing, the slightest tilt of the head, the sway of my hips, the pointing of my toes, and the natural undulation of my body. Mrs. Hitachiin made me perfect it in front of her for an entire week. Damn, that was a lot of walking.

Kaoru's piece fitted me like a glove and I couldn't help but gasp as he zipped me into it having to press me against the wall - well, me against Hikaru in the hallway as he was leaning against the wall, holding onto me to keep me from pushing back against Kaoru.

"Can you breathe, Aiya-chan?"

I squeak out a "No!"

And he turns me towards him, and immediately blushed hard.

No wonder it was hard to get into this!

Kaoru's piece consisted of a bright yellow dress that stretched across my chest, leaving a diamond shaped opening that allowed a LOT of cleavage to be shown and cut off completely after the bust line, leaving just the right amount of cloth to maintain the diamond of cleavage, to trail back in lines of cloth down my back around a zipper to wrap around my waist to where a full skirt appears. The dress had sleeves, yet the sleeves were cut in a way that they looked like bangles going all the way down her arms, and had a strip connecting them on the back of each arm. And this outfit was all spandex and stretching cloth.

Hikaru stared at me, smirking as he lets a finger trail up to the diamond of cleavage. "No wonder this took a lot of pushing and pulling….My god Aiya-chan. You are clearly blessed and stacked!"

I squeak and run back to Kaoru, only to be pushed back to the stage where I had to suck it up and perform my very best, actually emphasizing what the clothes enhanced by gesturing or moving my body in the appropriate way. I gently shimmy my hips in a gyrating fashion, allowing the smallest smirk that I'm sure the camera's caught every action of, and walked back to backstage.

And the show continued on in this fashion. Surprisingly, both twin's fashion sense was for women of the age of clearly legal and over, like 30's at least!.

Yet, what surprised me the most is that Kaoru's clothes ..ummmm….were meant for assets that were not my size, and uh..well…yea….Kaoru certainly got over his shyness with seeing how much of my bust can put up with being that revealed.

Hikaru's fashion was a tad more covering, yet it was tight across the curves instead of showing them.

Both, were very sexy.

Damn them.

At the end, I did wear a bikini. Or rather, what was supposed to be a bikini. The top part of the bikini was a bright fire engine red and was fitted in such a way that the cups of the it hugged my individual breast, pushed them up, and pushed them together, having no support except for the type of cloth that was rigid and unmoving. And the bottom was a bright yellow piece that was stringy on both hips, tied, and jeweled across the top of the piece. As for heels, I was wearing four inch green pumps with spike heels.

As I finished my walk, all the models began to line up for the final presentation, and I was placed in between Hikaru and Kaoru and we all begin to file through the stage where we stopped in the very middle and the crowd erupted into loud applause, and stood up, giving us a standing ovation, while I smiled brilliantly, clapping as well.

I took each of their hands and bowed deeply, giving the man that was standing right there a stroke as he got an even closer look at the bikini top, and we exited the stage, hooking my arms through each of theirs.

I really enjoyed the show, and after each show I have a tradition where I change into the same sweatpants and a tight camisole , leaving my hair as it was, yet wiping away the make up and head to the nearest pub to splurge on a cheeseburger, fries, and a chocolate shake. Chocolate is a weakness! To me.

So an hour later, most people were gone and some of Yuzuha's entourage was helping pack the stage up.

I was sitting on one of the speakers, one of those gigantic ones five feet tall, listening to my Ipod Nano when I was told that Mrs. Hitachiin was ready and on her way to the limo.

I nod and slip off the speaker heading out the back door to the stretch, pausing at seeing the night sky. The fashion show was pretty long then.

I open my own door and slip into the leather interior of the limo, when I hear a chorus of voices. Not one, but two.

"Hello Aiya-chan! I hope you don't mind if we come with you."

My eyes widen and I begin to choke on my air when I see who those voices belong to.


	4. Chapter 4

I gulp loudly when I see twin evil grins and bright glowing golden eyes.

"Why are you so scared of us, Aiya-chan." They chorus.

I just shake my head and scoot myself up very close to Yuzuha, keeping as far away from them as possible.

Fast forwarding to hotel.

I collapse onto my own bed, closing my eyes. I just began to close my eyes when my door slammed open and Mrs. Hitachiin appeared in the doorway.

"Aiyashi Temai! You are going to school back in Japan!"

I fall out of bed, my eyes widened and I scream at her.

"WHAT?"?!!"

She slaps her hand over my mouth, hissing. "Shut up! This is a hotel. And let me explain."

She shoves me into a chair and starts to pace in front of me.

"Aiya-…Mitsuyuki, I've noticed that you have grown up too fast and you have not lived the life of a child in almost three years. And you are only fifteen years of age. I have thought about this many times in the past few months, and seeing my young sons has pushed me to the point of deciding to send you to their Academy when school starts. You will be going back in only three weeks. And. I'm not sure if you want to be mobbed on your first day, because you are the one and only Aiya Temai. So I think you would want to have a name that no one knows. So, you're real name."

I nod, really thinking this through. "I think I would very much like to go to the Academy. The only thing is, I am younger than the first years…by one year to be exact."

Yuzuha grins. "You don't have to worry about that Mitsu. Remember that IQ test that you completed? That was actually an entrance exam. And you passed with flying colors. So now, you have the consent to go there. Now. You have a choice, my dear. Because knowing you, you would think the female dress at this private school was horrendous. However, you can decide yourself from these pictures of both boys and girls uniforms."

The girls' dress was just as ugly as Yuzuha said: it was yellow, floor length, puffy around the wrists and shoulders, and had white lace of about an inch in length around the wrist of the sleeves. In all, the dress looked like it was from the medieval ages.

The guys' uniform looked so much better: they had black slacks, a white undershirt, black tie, and a blue jacket. This uniform was actually quite tasteful.,

I hold up the guys' uniform. "I definitely like this."

Yuzuha nods, murmuring. "I thought so…" She whips out her cell phone. "Get a good night of sleep, Mitsu. You have a LONG day ahead of you. And by the way, this school doesn't allow cross-dressing, but I think you know how to handle that in the school recordly sense. Tata!"

She drifts off somewhere and I stare after her for a good minute before rolling my eyes and grumbling to myself. I stuff the pillow and slam my head on it, turning off all lights and drifting off into a semi peaceful sleep. Because I KNOW that the shit was about to hit the fan and Yuzuha would go crazy in my transformation.

Eight Hours Later:

"GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP GET UP!"

I growled ferociously. Yuzu's voice had drowned all my dreams, and I couldn't go back to them ever again.

"UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP UP. Okay. It's Eight O'clock AM! You're plane leaves to Tokyo at 8:00PM! We don't have much time to transform!"

She threw some jeans and a plain T-shirt at me while pulling out a clipboard from behind her back. And I dressed while she ran through the schedule of things I have to do.

"8:00, wake up!. 9:00 hair appointment! 12:00 Lunch 3:00 Body Appointment. 5:00 Shopping….."

She pulled me out of my room and shoved me at the dining room table for breakfast.

Oh damn….

Hair Saloon:

They had covered the mirror and I couldn't see a damn thing as the stylist shampooed my hair with Men's shampoo. She told me a little secret. To get that ruffled, yet completely clean and healthy look that guys go for, I should use less conditioner then shampoo and not to wash it everyday, which I didn't do every day, more like every four or five days.

At the next chair, the next stylist cut off some of my hair, making the ends brush against my mid-back instead of waist. I couldn't care less. I was really just reading a book on how guys act and the psychology behind this and that, and I was dissecting this thing and analyzing it incredibly fast, making notes with sticky notes and pasting them on the sides of the book as fast as I was breathing.

Next, the former stylist blow dried my hair and had me watch as he twisted my hair, which was very course, thick, and ruffled looking now, up into a tight small ponytail, which was quite a feat. It was simply amazing. He took it out and gestured for me to try and I did, not amazingly as he did, but pretty close. He had me try again and again until I got it down flawlessly, and the ponytail looked so small that there couldn't possibly be mid-back length hair hidden up there.

Now that my hair was done, Yuzuha and I had her secretary bring us lunch and after that, we went to the Spa/Chiropractor/Body Image bar where I was put into a room with several women and made to take off everything but underwear, and I did.

"Damn. Aiya….how'd you get a rack in such a short period…this is going to be pretty hard to conceal….they're just so…..big…"

One of the nurses had started measuring my bust and was trying not to stare. It was pretty hard not to stare, my breasts were directly in her face, even sitting down, I was taller than her and she was eye level with them.

Another nurse measured my arms and torso and documented the records.

And then I was taken to a gym, and told to work my muscles for thirty minutes while they finished the product, and well…yeah….there was a wrestling ring in the middle of the floor and two guys were already in it while a third was watching. I grinned, adjusting my sports bra, which now adorned my breasts, and walked over to join them.

"Hey baby….." I raised an eyebrow as his hand was found on my wrist and traveling up to forbidden territory.

"Hmmmmmm..I don't know about you BABE, but I don't like to get fucked in your mind before I even say a word, and my eyes are up here!" I unleash a feral scream and grab him around his neck and unleash a DDT from hell* on him, driving his face into the mat and I snarl at him while standing up, brushing myself off.

"You ass…" I hiss disdainfully while turning my eyes to the other two. "Now… I was going to ask if you wouldn't mind a bit of playful wrestling?"

A few hours later, I was panting heavily, in the corner of the ring, staring at the remaining man standing. The perverted guy. Yet he wasn't perverted any more, he was breathing even harder than I was and he didn't have to take on two guys before this match. So far, I had beaten two of them and I was on my last man. We did have half hour breaks between, that was good, but my body was burning and hurting. I had performed several high flying moves off the top ropes, and most of them connected. Those that didn't connect, I either landed the right way feet to ground, or I fell flat on my stomach, ass, face whatever.

It didn't register that we had an audience until I heard Mrs. Yuzuha's shrill voice over everybody else's.

"AIYA you get your ass over here right now and stop romping around with those guys! It's obvious you kicked their asses enough for the next couple of years!"

I jumped out the ring and backed away from it slowly, eyeing Yuzuha cautiously.

"Sorry! I..I didn't m..mean to get th..this competitive."

She just glared at me and pointed to the hallway and I hightailed my ass right out of that gym and back into my room, where the nurses were all there, holding a contraption the exact color of my skin.

"We would like for you to put this on, Aiya. It should uh….hopefully flatten that chest of yours and create the image of having male abdominals without being a heavy duty clothing item. It looked like an air light shirt.

And so I put it on, after stripping off the bra, and I turned to the nurses who looked at my torso and put a thumbs up to me. I grinned and I stood in the mirror.

Oh my god. I would totally fuck myself….I'm just kidding! But damn…….

With my already tight abs, the only thing that needed flattening was my breasts and they looked so natural as male upper torso. I was slim, but muscular.

Yuzuha came in and nodded approvingly and grinned. "SHOPPING!!!"

She threw a pair of pants and a tight fitting shirt and hauled ass out of there.

Several hours later:

Yuzuha was getting tired out while I was quite weirded out by all the stairs that I was getting from girls in all directions. I just stared back at Yuzuha as she was entering one store and exiting with loads of bags in her arms which she dropped off to her employees who disappeared with them to the limo. Dear god, this woman loved to shop, and I fucking hated it.

FINALLY we left the shopping plaza and all the stuff we bought was already neatly folded into several suitcases. When arriving at the airport, many employees jumped out and labored with all my luggage, to get it checked in and stuff.

Mrs. Yuzuha walked me to the terminal and smiled sadly.

"Now. Ai- Mitsuyuki, call me if you ever need me, if you ever need someone to talk to or cry to or whatever! I will always be here." A small backpack appears in her hands and she rummages through it, taking all sorts of things out. Books, a camera, two packs of gum, a pillow, a blanket, snacks, an apple ipod, and an apple iphone. The top of the line technologies. "Here's a little present from me and the staff. We put all of your music on this and everybody's cellular number is listed on your phone, and emails included. Don't be afraid to call any of us, okay?"

I smile softly, taking the bag from her and placing it on my back. Yuzuha was tearing up now.

"I'll see you later, okay? Be nice to my sons and go easy on the girls." She was about to go on, but I enveloped her in a large hug and I whisper. "Thanks for everything…thank you so much.."

She lets go and wipes her tears away, smiling. "Go. Your plane is boarding now."

I nod and I walk to the ticket-check, and I wave to her as I enter the long hallway down to the plane.

My throat clogs, and tears form in my eyes. I didn't think it was going to be so hard.

*BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ* ….. *BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ*

I take out the iphone, in it's very nice black and red protective covering and read the text on the screen.

*LOVE YOU SO MUCH, MITSU!!!*

I smiled.

I love you too, my second Mommy.

Footnote: A DDT is a wrestling move where Mitsu/Aiya, Mitsu now, wraps an arm around the opponent's neck and falls on her back, making her opponent's face meet the mat in the most graceful way. And depending on how hard she drops him, he either stays there, or he can execute a full summersault on his head.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Several hours later…**_

_**I placed my sunglasses on while walking out the door of the airport to flag down a taxi.**_

_**What I didn't expect to see was my face, Aiya's face all over billboards and street advertisements and I blanch, yet I recover when a taxi pulls up beside me. **_

_**I deadpan, waiting as all my luggage is carefully arranged in the trunk of the taxi and we drive off quickly.**_

"_**Where would you like to go, sir?" The taxi dares to look up in the rearview mirror, and I just hand him the address, staring off into space.**_

_**A half hour later we pulled up to a small house, two story, looked like a three bedroom, two bath house, and I smiled. **_

_**The taxi man helped me carry all my bags into the doorway, which I was so grateful for that I tipped him a healthy amount, and started looking around.**_

_**Fully furnished, all utilites would be taken care of and the only thing I would ever have to pay for is gas, food, and entertainment. Amazing.**_

_**Yes, very amazing.**_

_**I strolled through the house, liking every inch of the place and taking note to gratefully thank the entire staff, and I stop at the garage, smirking at what I see.**_

_**A two car garage, yet three figures covered up by a black cloth.**_

_**I run towards the first one and uncover it quickly. **_

_**Nice, nice. Fuel efficient, economy sized. Honda 2010 Accord. Nice, nice. A shiny black color with black leather inside.**_

_**I look to the other larger vehicle and uncover that one, and my jaw drops out of my face.**_

_**This one was definitely made for speed. 2010 Accura NSX, stick shift and black leather seats, black paint job. **_

_**I whistle lowly and uncover the small one between these two cars and almost scream in delight.**_

_**An actual motorcycle that has four wheels and is self supported. And black. I smirk and cover the cars back up and float back to the living room where I proceed to mass text the entire team with 3's and thank you's and I love you's!**_

_**I stand up stretch, with renewed energy and turn on my sound system that had speakers throughout the entire house and I jam to my songs as I put away all my clothes, and anything else that may have been sneaked into my suitcases. Which took a while, let me tell you.**_

_**By the end, almost all of my walk in closet was filled and my drawers were definitely filled to capacity. I couldn't handle that much more clothes, which was awesome for me. All I needed was the school uniform which I will get tomorrow, which a sort of orientation for the freshman, or newcomers were to go to.**_

_**I would definitely skip that.**_

_**I turned down my room's volume and ran to the kitchen where I proceeded to splurge and stuff my face with a chicken salad, and orange juice. Trust me, you can eat a lot of chicken salad it's so good.**_

_**I set my alarm, like a good girl, and dozed off at about 11:00 at night.**_

_**AN: Should I continue this story?**_


	6. Chapter 6

Awakening the next morning, I found the male uniform of Ouran Academy neatly laid out for me, and I quickly jumped in the shower, washing my hair in my own special way, and doing the morning routine.

As soon as I got out, the contraption that bounds my chest wet and shimmering as if it were actual skin quickly dried so I could put on the blue uniform.

I checked myself out in the mirror, carefully pulling my hair into a small ponytail, and winking at myself.

My tongue ran over my retainers and I quickly made my way out to the 4 wheel motorcycle.

I almost moan when I whip the cover back with a definite grandness.

I had to dodge several limos as I made it to school, causing a lot of drivers heart problems I'm sure.

Today was the first day of school, and so I got as close to the school as possible that was still legal and expertly parked in a space that was technically not a space, but was still legal with a squeal of all four tires.

I made a scene as I slowly turned off the bike, and lifted the helmet off my head.

I ignored many stares and whispers as I gazed about, before a couple of girls, bold they were, came by my side.

I stared at them emotionlessly for a second and they hurried to say their business.

" Are you a new student at Ouran Academy?"

" Is that a brand new, state of the art, four-wheeled motorcycle?"

" Are you part of the host club?"

I blinked slowly at them before turning on the bike with a rev of the engine and smirked as I gained their silence.

" You mean do you like the monster in between my legs?"

Several surrounding girls suddenly squealed and shrieked, I saw a few nosebleeds out of the corner of my eyes too, and the ones in front of me were freaking out.

I shrug, turn the machine off, and swing a long leg off of the bike. I towered over their small figures while looking straight ahead.

" This Host Club you're talking about. Seems like they wouldn't be man enough to handle me."

I walked away, my voice affectively going deeper as I whispered to them, sending them in quickly reached hysterics.

I had gotten my schedule and locker information from the Secretary faxing it to Mrs. Hitachiin.

I wonder what type of sports they offered…

After a day of staring, giggling, sighing, and squealing I had irritably made my way through the crowd.

Near the principal's office there was a list of students and their years and the ranking of scores from the entrance exam.

I read over the shoulder of a girl, the yellow monstrosity forcing my eyes to stay glued to the page.

*Hmmm…Year ones.. Year ones…

1) Tied Haruhi Fujiyoka and Mitsuyuki Kimura

2) Kaoru Hitachiin

3) Hikaru Hitachiin

4) Insert Random Person that I had no idea of.

5) And so On.

Well, now, the cross dresser has first place with me on the first day.

I smirk and turn on my heels, causing a few girls to swoon as I made my way down the hall.

Dear fucking god, these twits can be idiots.

"Yo, Kimura?"

I turned around to see Haruhi herself, and I smirked slowly.

" How's it going Fujiyoka? I didn't see you after second period. How was your day?"

" Utterly retarded. The ninnies are going to the top school in this country. Gah. How did they get in?"

There was a pause before both of us exclaimed. " Money."

We both nod. We met when we had lockers right next to each other.

"Hey you want to go to the library for a quiet place to study?" she asked.

"Hmm, I'd love to go. Sure. Though there isn't much to study on the first day and I believe we'd rather end up getting to know each other more. But sure. Under the pretense of 'studying', I'll go with you." I smirk as I take a few notebooks from the locker and slide them into my bag.

" Stop being so sarcastic." She laughs and I just shake my head, falling into step beside her.

Upon getting to the library and looking into the room, the entire room was filled with a lot of noise. We looked at each other, and simultaneously shook our heads.

It was about to become a game to look for a semi-quiet room of a decent nature when Haruhi had her ear to a door entitled the Third Music Room.

No room had been empty or quiet enough to our likings and this was where we ended up.

As soon as Haruhi nudged open the door, we were suddenly bombarded with rose petals and I had to bite my lip from laughing.

" Oh hell.. Haruhi, what have we done?"

I opened the door with a flourish and stepped into the room to see the gayest sight I've ever seen.

" Ahhhh, I think I've heard about this extra-curricular activity, more like man-whoring, but the school accepts it…" I whispered to Haruhi.

" What do we have here? A couple? Well.. If you swing that way we are glad to accommodate! Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club! Only those with excellent social standing and those from filthy rich families are lucky enough to spend their time here at the elite private school, Ouran Academy. The Ouran Host club is where the school's handsomest boys with too much time on their hands entertain young ladies who also have way too much time on their hands. Just think of it as Ouran Academy's elegant playground for the superrich and beautiful."

"So, Which type would you prefer?" The tall blonde announced.

He pointed to himself, eyes closed in elegance, or so he thinks. " The Prince type?"

He points to a tall dark haired boy with glasses that seemed to flash at me as he glanced toward us from writing in a notebook.

" The Cool Type."

He points to a set of twins with bright red hair, and gorgeous…. Holy fuck.. Those are the Hitachiin twins. I raise my eyebrows at the two.

"The Little Devil types."

He introduces a very short 3rd year, blonde, bright brown eyes.

" Loli-shota type."

And finally the tallest of the group, very attractive, but looks to be deadly silent.

"And the wild type."

They all sat around a single couch, with the "King" in the middle.

I spoke up. " You know… this is probably the most profitable waste of time in the history of this academy. I mean, you're basically whoring yourselves out. How are we supposed to take you seriously?"

Haruhi failed to cover her laughter and the King had burst out in hysterics, going into a corner immediately and rocking himself back and forward.

The others just looked at us, telling me that this was a normal occurrence.

Tamaki suddenly appeared in front of Haruhi. " So which type would you like to designate, commoner!"

I glanced at the vase behind Haruhi a sort of safe distance behind her, but a feeling of dread washed over me.

I glanced up at the Host Club while they were charmed by Haruhi and leaned back against the door, closing my eyes.

I was bored already and none of the boys in here could hold my attention.. Well except for the tall blonde one. He was such a drama king and he could act very well if he wanted to. He should think of getting a career in acting and modeling. He was certainly tall enough to do so.

Through a haze of dialogue, I heard only a few sentences, such as the blonde one's attempts to interest Haruhi in either himself or one of the others.

Honestly we just wanted a quiet place to study and or talk.

" We just wanted a quiet place to study!"

" Or maybe.. You're interested in a guy like myself." My eyes snapped open at that and I looked to Haruhi back up into a vase… oh fuck. I closed my eyes again, not really wanting to see.

It wasn't until I heard a crash of breaking glass that I opened my eyes open and saw Haruhi bent over the pedestal that held the vase, which was now broken into many pieces.

The twins appeared behind her, speaking in unison. " Awe, we were supposed to sell that vase in an auction starting off at 8 million yen."

Haruhi looked ready to cry.

"Uh.. I'm going to have to pay you back." She looked awestruck.

"With what money? You can't even afford a school uniform." I sigh softly as the twins continued to speak regardless of Haruhi's feelings.

" Well how do we supposed to remedy this Tamaki?" The second tallest black haired one asked, his glasses flashing, again as he picked up a shard of the vase.

I'm guessing the tall blonde one was Tamaki, and he, dramatically, sat in his "King" chair and thought with the thinking expression on his face.

" As the saying goes. When in Rome, do as the Romans do. You'll be paying us back… with your body!" He pointed at Haruhi with an air of elegance. " From this day forward! You'll be the Host Club's Dog!"

I bite my lip to hold back my laughter as Haruhi faints, and I chuckle maniacally as I step forward to gather her things and then throw her over my shoulder.

" You know, you guys may be a little over-reacting with this. He does have a sense of pride in going to this school no matter what the financial situation…"

" Mitsuyuki Kimura, First Year, tied in first place with Haruhi Fujiyoka. More information is required more extensive password."

The cool one spoke as he typed in his computer.

My face remained stone-like and I raised an eyebrow at the hacker.

"I'm surprised you're granted the access to even that much information. Or perhaps you weren't granted…" My voice trailed off into the deeper end.

" I have my ways… Kyoya Ootori. These are Tamaki Suoh, Kaouru and Hikaru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and Takashi Morinozuka. Since your friend has lost consciousness, we can afford to have you stay here until he wakes up. Perhaps you would like to stay as well."

I stared directly at Kyoya and raised an eyebrow. " I know your game. However, seeing as I have nothing worthwhile to do suddenly, I'll gladly accept your invitation. If I do indeed become part of this club, I would like my profits to go to Haruhi's debt. Perhaps 50% of it shall do."

He smirked at me, noting into his notebook. " Conditions accepted."

I rolled my eyes and followed Kyoya.

"You will observe the transactions of the club for today. It is a slightly slow business day, as usual. It is Tuesday. One of the more tedious days at school. If a customer asks about you…. Well, let's just say I'll be watching how you interact with potential customers."

His eye glasses flashed dangerously, a smirk crossed his face, and he strode away. No doubt, he had eyes in the back of his head, eyes everywhere.

Tamaki Suoh can kiss my ass, I knew exactly who ran this club. Tamaki-sempai is just the spokesman.


End file.
